Nicky
by Gothic Lolita Siren
Summary: NOTE-I AM REWRITING THIS STORY. The Crime Lab notices a pattern involving Trinity Hasegawa and Nick Stokes. She's the only one to call him 'Nicky' and get away with it.... rated M for suggestive scenes....and later-on goriness
1. Pocky Stealer

Title: Pocky-Stealer

Author: Megumi no Ame

Fandom: CSI: Las Vegas

Disclaimer: I only own Hasegawa Trinity

Summary: The peculiar but loving relationship of Trinity Hasegawa and Nick Stokes

Warnings: delectable food mentioned

A/N: Okay, so this ISN'T totally rewritten, but I just changed somethings around, and things that didn't make sense were deleted.I also made the flow of the story smoother.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Trinity processed bullets in the lab while listening to a J-rock song on her iPod. Today had been an evil morning. Catherine,Warrick,Grissom and Sara had all asked her to run multiple serial gun numbers-from different parts of the WORLD ( she had worked in different countries previously, so she had access to certain data). Three,eight, nine... the number only increased as each came into her lab. She was tired and cranky, and there was no 5-hour energy drink around. Looking despairingly at the clock, she noticed she would have to work through break.

'I can't have my chocolate fix,' she whined, pouting as she returned to work. 'This mother focka's going on my overtime!' The door slid open. She threw a bomb at the person entering her lab without looking to see who it was. "Go away! I'm busy enough! I already have THIRTY serial numbers AND an hour of bullet-to-gun matching to go through! I have THIRTEEN friggin' bullets with prints on them and I have to send them to Wendy before I can start with them!! Unless it's a dire emergency and the world's pocky supply is in danger, WAIT FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI-SAMA!" a low whistle brought her attention to the door.

"Damn, babe, you can really throw a spiel." It was Nick. Not really the person she wanted to see right now. He was either going to give her more work, or distract her from it. "Oh, hi Nicky," Trinity tried to say as casually as she possibly could as he walked over to her, making no effort to hide the fact that he was staring at her legs that so 'casually' crossed.

"I need you to process these twelve serial numbers for me." "TWELVE? B-but Nicky," she whined, looking at him with a puppy dog face that could marvel the likes of Mr. Greg Sanders, "I already have 20. If I take yours, I'll have forty-two!" "Better get working then," he said with grin. "Gimme a reason to not scream at you-" before she could finish,Nick had caught Trinity's lips with his own, sliding his tongue between her ebony lips and playing with her tongue.

Trinity suppressed a moan. After about three minutes, they broke for air. "Did that convince you?" Nick asked with a smirk. Trinity's jaw dropped as soon as she realised why she was kissed. "YOU cheated!" "A deal's a deal, ma'am," Nick said, and she could practially FEEL the Texan charm OOZING off him-which he knew was her weakness because he had used it the first time he had met her, and it STILL made her knees weak,even now. Trinity took the serial gun numbers and shooed Nick away. "Meany Texan!I'll get you! And your little dog too!" she called out after him, only getting a laugh in reply.

After processing the thirty-two serial samples, Trinity only found thirteen hits in AFIS."Stupid little...." Writing down her findings in her elegant script, she stood up and walked to the break room, where everyone was. "Hey, Trinity,you find anything?" "Hypoglycemic person alert, temporarily ignoring all conversation."

She weaved her hips through the tables, and went straight toward her pocky and butter cream-icing panda cookies. After eating some, Trinity handed over the results. "In total, I only had fifteen hits in MY AWESOME DATABASE with your bullets." at that moment Nick walked in.

"Hey, Rin, do you have those results for me yet?" "Eh?Oh,hi,Nicky-evil-Texan," Trinity said,passing them to him. "Thanks." he said, completely ignoring her insult and sat beside her, stealing some of her pocky. She gasped.

"Thou hast stealeth thy holy pocky! 'tis a crime! Repent, repent!" Nick stared at her blankly. "Or you could just say please." "Please." Trinity shoved a box of pocky his way without complaint. This did not go unnoticed by their co-workers.

There was silence for a couple seconds, until Sara stood up."I...have to get going now... "Um...me too. I have this...thing..." one by one, the CSIs left, until it was only Nick and Trinity."I'm not stupid, you guys," she called out after turned back, deciding to playing hard-to-get with Nicky.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Mebbe."

"I'll buy you triple chocolate cake...." he coaxed, knowing she couldn't was CHOCOLATE CAKE we were talking about. She would no sooner refuse cake than she would dye her hair and become a lawyer (which she hated,solely because criminals LOVED them)."Oh, well," Trinity sat up and ran a hand through her hair."When you put it that way..." Nick grinned, and she realised he had caught her with his .

"Kami damnit, used your Texan charm AGAIN on me!I'll never win."

"You've finally learned," he teased.

"Hmph." Trinity pouted.

Trinity suddenly noticed his hand creeping farther and farther up her skirt."Not here, Nicky," she protested. "Someone will see." Nick sighed in impatience."Where, then?" "Any time,after work. I'm off tomorrow." "So am I." Trinity raised an expectant eyebrow."Fine." he withdrew his hand. "Thank you.I promise youll be rewarded." Nick almost fell over when he saw her smile. She giggled."You're not the only one who has charm, Texan Boy," she teased."You have just witnessed the power of Tokyo Dazzle in my smile." he chuckled before shaking his planted a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Can you tell me one thing before you leave?"

"Shoot,Cowboy," she said,playing with the hem of of dress, giving Nicky a quick glimpse of her thighs.

"Do you wear those dresses on purpose or is it just to tease me?"

"Both."

She answered before walking away with a sway in her hips, failing to notice the gaping mouths of her colleagues (who currently hid behind a wall).

"Oh my God."Greg's jaw dropped to the ground.

"Trinity knows how to FLIRT?!"


	2. Nightmares and an Admirer

Title: Nightmares

Author: Megumi no Ame

Rating: 15+

Fandom: CSI: Las Vegas

Disclaimer: I OWN the term Rin-Rin

Summary: Trinity's past comes to haunt her...

Warnings: Some goriness, and suggestive themes

A/N: To clear up any confusion, Trinity Hasegawa is a CSI who works in the field AND the lab

**A woman in a blood-stained dress....**

**Barefoot....**

**A frown....**_why can't you find me, Rin-Rin?_

_**I****t's all right in front of you...you just can't see it...**_

_**even people expire, Rin-Rin....everybody knows that....**_

_**It's another game of hide-and-seek, like the old times....**_

_**Hold on...there's a maggot in my eye....a fly in my hair...**_

_**See you soon......**_

_**Daddy says hi.....................**_

Trinity woke up with a start, her body suddenly cold, though her bed was warm. She sat up and looked around. Nick was still sleeping beside her.

She looked at the clock. 2:15 a.m. She tugged lightly on her hair, just to make sure she wasn't dreaming. The face of the woman in her dream looked exactly like Serenity. Her sister had been missing for six months. Her mother had told her to give up the search, but she refused. her mother had coldly reminded her that it didn't matter, she wasn't invited to the funeral anyway.

Picking up the journal she left on her side of the bed, she started to write:

I had a dream about Serenity again. It's happening more often,so I might be close to finding my sister. If I find her...no, _when_ I find her, I'll tell her how sorry I am. I'm not sure she'll forgive me. Six months is a long time to look for someone. My mother will probably will never let me see her again. After all, I never got to say goodbye to Father after the....accident. Or was it? I'm still investigating it. I KNOW that drunk trucker wasn't randomly driving on that deserted road that day. When I find out the truth, I'll put them behind bars for life.

She quivered, as Serenity's face flashed in front of her started to cry; silently as not to wake Nick awoke from his dream when he felt quivering on Trinity's side of the bed. He tiredly opened one eye to see the back of his lover,framed by her long hair.

"Trinity,are you okay?"She whipped around. "I-I'm fine. I'm....sorry for waking you up." "You're not okay. Look at you, you're shivering. Aw,come here,baby." she drew herself into his arms,still quivering."It's okay," he murmured, and stroked her hair, soothing her instantly. "Did you have a bad dream?"he held her tighter. "It was about your sister, wasn't it?" another nod. "Don't worry about it.I'm right next to you, so you don't have to worry about anything, alright?" "Okay."

~10:30~

Nick awoke to find himself alone in the bed. "Trinity?" he heard singing coming from the kitchen. Putting on some clothes, he found Trinity dressed in sleeping shorts and one of his shirts dancing around the kitchen while making breakfast.

"Good morning," she said brightly, pushing herself up onto the counter. " 'Morning, beautiful," he replied,deciding not to bring up what had happened last night(eight hours and fifteen minutes ago). "You know," she murmured, wrapping her legs around his waist, "you still owe me a kiss." "Really? For what?" "Giving you my pocky." "Mm. Of course." theirs mouths melted into a French kiss, accompanied by moans. Breakfast was deserted until a couple hours later...

As they were enjoying a movie, their phones went off. "A homicide on apiece of land called Huntersville?" Trinity whined, pulling on more appropriate clothing. "Unfortunately." Nick sighed, pulling on a shirt. She stopped, frowning at him.

"What?"

"Nicky, are you seriously wearing that?"

"Yeah why?"

She started to unbutton his shirt. "It's horribly ugly." she picked out a black shirt. "Wear this one." "Fine." Nick said defeated, taking the shirt from her and putting it on. "See how much better you look?"she asked, fixing his collar. Her hands ran down his chest, over his finely tuned abs.

He watched her, then cleared his throat. She drew away from him, knowing that if she did that, they would probably never really show up for work. "Let's get going," Trinity said with a smile, hastily walking out the door. Nick chuckled, locking the door behind him.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys on your day off," Catherine said, shooting pictures of the crime scene. "Yeah well, crime never takes a break," Nick muttered, taking some samples underneath the victim's nails. "I wish it did." Trinity sighed, looking around. "There's no neighbor for at least five miles."she looked around, obviously confused to why there was such a big crowd behind the yellow tape. "What a time to kill someone," she muttered unhappily, starting to process.


	3. Bad News and Lovers

Title: Lovers

Author: Megumi no Ame

Rating: 18+

Fandom: CSI: Las Vegas

Disclaimer: I OWN Trinity's cellphone ringtone (don't think I can't find you if you steal it), I OWN Inoue-san,Kenny-san, and the personality of Mai Sato

Summary: Trinity and Nick share some...."quality time" together...

Warnings: Some goriness, and suggestive themes _  
After their shift was over, Nick and Trinity were on their way home. Trinity was bobbing her head to a song that Nick could only identify as something Greg would listen to. 'He's converted my girlfriend,' he thought, trying to block out the music.

"Gray grotesque substance,it's a bloody merry anniversary, look at me with eyes no Shikyo baby..." Nick turned to look at her. Trinity grinned, and took out her cell, and turned down the music.

"Hello?" after a short sentence from the person calling, Trinity frowned, and switched to Japanese.

"What do you mean, you can't find her?"

"I'm sorry, Hasegawa-san, your mother has completely dissappeared. I've monitored her house for 5 days, and she hasn't come out. I've used all your information; I've even called in a few favours. I've done all I've can."

Trinity sighed, crossing her legs and switched back to English.

"I see. Thank you for your effort, Inoue-san. You'll find your fee in your account."

Trinity hung was about to say something, then noticed she was dialing another number. "Hello?" Trinity cleared her throat, then started to speak. "Moshi-Moshi, Kenny-san!" she said in a high, preppy voice.

"Ah, Mai Sato! I haven't heard from you in a while."

"Oh...Mai-chan's sorry. She's been busy."

"S'okay, what is it?"

"Mai-chan needs you to find someone."

"Why else would ya call me?" Trinity giggled.

"So, sweetcakes, what's their name?"

"Hasegawa 's been missing for five days, and Mai-chan needs to find her for her client."

"Got it. I'll call you when I get anything."

"Thank you, Kenny."

Trinity hung up. "Who the hell was that?" Nick asked, a little pissed off. "I'm looking for my mother under a false identity. If she works to track this 'Mai Sato', it would amount to over 100,000 matches,possibly more;therefore Mai is untraceable. If my mother were to find me, I'd be screwed. The last thing I need is my mother to find me." Nick immediately understood, and gripped her hand in his."I'm here for you." he murmured in her ear, lightly brushing her neck with his lips. Trinity giggled, and nuzzled him back.

~

As soon as Trinity had the door open, Nick shoved her against the wall, kissing her passionately and fiercely, and he slammed the door behind them. She moaned and grabbed at his shoulders.

"Nicky," she moaned against his lips. He knew what she wanted, and she knew what he wanted; his arousal pressing against her thigh. Nick quickly moved his lover onto the closest and softest thing available: the sofa. He quickly undressed the both of them, his fingers trailing down her sides and lifting them to meet his hips.

Nick's tongue licked the sensitive areas of her breasts as his hips crashed against hers in a steady rhythm."Ohhh...Nicky...faster..." Trinity moaned,maintaining a strong grip of the arm of the sofa. He went a harder pace, and now Trinity screamed his name."Oh Kami,Nicky, yes, yes!" she cried. With one last gasp, Nick pulled out of her.

Trinity pouted, sitting up."You're mean," she whined. Nick grinned and picked her up. Nick walked to the bathroom, and she watched with horror as he filled the bathtub he dropped her surfaced slowly,glaring at him as he laughed at her.

"You did not just drop me in the tub."

"Yeah, I just did."

"I hate you."

"I love you too."

Trinity grumbled, and washed herself in vanilla, Nick's favourite scent. She got out before Nick did, and quickly snickered evilly, and took out a chocolate cake"Fu-fu-fu, my revenge." Nick came in and spied the chocolate only smiled at him."If you want a piece, you have to declare I am awesome, and apologize" "Excuse me?" "You heard me, Nicky." Nick sighed. "Oh, great Goddess of Blackmail, I apologize for unceremoniously dropping you into a porcelain tub, now may I please have a piece of choclate cake?" Trinity laughe,d almost falling off her hugged Nicky."How can I say no to that?That was beautiful." She wiped away a tear."You made me cry, and I hate you." she shoved a piece of chocolate cake into his mouth. Nick chewed for a bit, then swallowed.

"This is good."

Trinity's jaw dropped. "You...." Nick grinned at her. "Can't stay mad at me, can you?" "Shut up and eat the cake," she grumbled, and he laughed. 


End file.
